


Follow you home

by shoemaster



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoemaster/pseuds/shoemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>what if i asked nat and lucy liu for a threesome?</i> </p><p>  <i>I thought u wanted one with Nat and Jennifer Lawrence</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow you home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silkstocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkstocking/gifts).



> Happy yuletide, silkstocking! Thanks to H for the brit pick and telling me I absolutely should steal a title from Taylor Swift, and to A for beating my commas into submission.
> 
> This is probably not how the 2015 Golden Globes after party will go, which is a shame.

Sophie is _fantastic_ at parties. Most parties are fun, but the big Hollywood bashes are definitely up there with her favorites. This one might be more fun if Hailee were here, but when Natalie found Sophie on the red carpet before the show, and said, “I'll see you at the Hilton for the party, right?” there was nothing for Sophie to do but hug her and say, “Obviously!”

She'd immediately texted Hailee _Nat invited me 2 other after party!!!_ It's close enough to what she actually said.

Hailee had sent back no less than fourteen texts that mostly consisted of emojis laughing at her.

Sophie has only seen Natalie once since she arrived, and she was talking to Lucy Liu at the time, and she just hadn't been sure she wouldn't make a tit out of herself if she went to cut in on the conversation then.

 _what if i asked nat and lucy liu for a threesome?_ she fires off to Hailee when she's sure no one can see her phone screen.

_I thought u wanted one with Nat and Jennifer Lawrence_

Sophie never should have told Hailee about that, but it was better than admitting she was jealous of all the amazing things Natalie was saying about Jen during the press junket for Mockingjay. She totally was, but saying so would have made her sound hilariously desperate. Jennifer Lawrence is amazing, and Sophie absolutely would shag her in a heartbeat, but Natalie has been number one with a bullet for an embarrassingly long time.

She's gorgeous, obviously, Sophie would be lying if that weren't at least part of it, but she's also so bright and supportive of the whole cast, even when she can tease with the best of them. Any time she can hang out with Natalie is a good one, and maybe sometimes afterwards she and her right hand revisit that time and ways that it could have been even better.

Sophie grabs another glass of champagne off a passing tray and glances around the glittering ballroom. There are a hundred tables and booths filled with everyone who's ever been splashed on the front page of a Heat and every other tabloid, and she lets herself enjoy the thrill of belonging here with them. She's about to cut across the floor to where she sees Sam Jackson talking to a group of people she's pretty sure aren't Avengers, when a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Having fun?"

Natalie's chin is resting on Sophie's bare shoulder, so the answer would be “yes” no matter what. “It'd be impossible not to be.”

“If you've got a minute, there are some people I'm dying to introduce you to,” Natalie says, squeezing Sophie with another hug before letting go.

“Then I'm dying to meet them,” Sophie says, taking Natalie's hand so she can lead her across the floor. It's not like they haven't held hands before, even when not hanging out on set, but Sophie's still feeling quite daring. She's so caught up in the feeling that she doesn't realize who they're going to meet until Jennifer Lawrence turns around.

"Natalie! There you are!" Jennifer says, wrapping Nat in a big hug. Sophie's torn between a flare of jealousy as Natalie drops her hand to return the embrace, and wanting to take a picture of the moment to refer back to when she’s alone in her room. She glances away and sees Jena Malone leaning up against the table behind her, holding a highball glass, looking impossibly cool.

"I lost Sophie and had to make sure she wasn't getting bored."

"Oh my god," Jena says, "I'm a huge fan."

"Totally mutual." She can feel her cool smile breaking into a real one.

"Sansa totally belongs on the throne," Jennifer chimes in.

"I know, right?" Sophie loves meeting people who actually _get _Sansa, and don't shit all over her.__

__"What about Margaery?" Natalie asks, her lips quirking._ _

__"You can be my consort," Sophie replies immediately. "I mean, Margaery can be Sansa's."_ _

__Jennifer and Jena start laughing. "Do you mean lady in waiting?" Jena asks._ _

__Sophie sort of wants to die, but at least Natalie isn't laughing at her. "Oh -"_ _

__"No, I think she had it right," Natalie says. "After all, 'Valar Morghulis'."_ _

__"Fuckin' right!" Jennifer says. "I'll drink to that."_ _

__Somehow shots have appeared in front of all of them, so they cry, "Valar Morghulis!" again before knocking them back._ _

__"So what do you think of the party?" Jena asks._ _

__"Oh, you know, it's all right," Sophie says._ _

__"Slightly nicer than the parties I was going to at nineteen," Natalie says dryly._ _

__Her birthday isn't until next month, but Sophie is fine with Nat calling her nineteen already._ _

__"Not quite as wild as some of those parties back in Croatia, though," Jennifer says, wagging her eyebrows at Natalie._ _

__"No lap dances," Sophie says. Then, pulling from the bravery she felt earlier, she wiggles a little in front of Natalie. "Yet."_ _

__Jennifer holds her hand up for a high five, and Sophie raises her hand to meet it._ _

__"I think I'm going to regret introducing the two of you," Natalie says, into Sophie's ear. Her breath dances across Sophie's neck, and she can't help but shiver._ _

__"No take backs."_ _

__Jena laughs, and waves to someone across the room. "I think I see Emile! Sophie, it was great to meet you; Natalie, I'll see you at the thing next week?"_ _

__The next few hours are kind of a blur as different people Sophie isn't used to seeing in three dimensions pop by their little table. She manages not to make a fool out of herself, even though at one point Natalie leans against her shoulder while talking with Meryl Streep. Jennifer leaves sometime after two, kissing them both and making ridiculous faces at Natalie, all eyebrows and toothy grins that leave Sophie feeling like she's missed something._ _

__"I'm so glad I've got a room upstairs," Natalie says once they're alone._ _

__"Ugh, I barely remember where mine is," Sophie says. "Besides 'far away'. Do you think it'll be a pain to get a car tonight?"_ _

__"If you had it booked a week ago."_ _

__Sophie's not surprised by the answer - her plans for the night had mostly consisted of tagging along with Hailee, who had everything booked and scheduled - but she wants to pinch herself when she hears Natalie add, "You could always come upstairs with me."_ _

__"I, uh. Yes. I mean, are you sure?"_ _

__"Unless you want to ask one of the paparazzi for a lift?"_ _

__"No, no. That's - I'll pass."_ _

__"It'll be fun."_ _

__Natalie smiles and Sophie nearly swoons, but she might just be a little tipsy._ _

__It's easy enough to leave the party now, as people have already started clearing out, and since Sophie knows that she won't have to go back outside, she kicks off her heels as they head across the lobby to the bank of elevators._ _

__When they step inside, Natalie presses the button for her floor while Sophie's left staring at their reflection on the door and mirrored walls. They both look so hot, even hours after the night began._ _

__"What are you grinning at?"_ _

__"With those shoes on, you're as tall as me," Sophie says._ _

__"Only seems fair, you usually have everyone but Gwen at a disadvantage," Natalie says, taking a step towards her._ _

__Sophie thinks she might be trying to loom, but instead they're just standing very close as the elevator climbs. She licks her lips. "So, ah, what are you going to do with your 'advantage'?"_ _

__Natalie just leans in, her hands going to Sophie's waist and her face moving within millimeters of Sophie's, but then she just pauses, and Sophie thinks she might stroke out. If it wouldn't be incredibly awkward and obvious, she might pinch herself. Instead, she tilts her head and closes the distance, because even if this is a really vivid dream, there's no reason not to go with it._ _

__Natalie's lips are soft and a little slick from her lipstick, and Sophie feels like she's going to go up in flames when she thinks about that color smeared on her own lips. She presses closer, trying to deepen the kiss, when the elevator dings, announcing their floor. They startle apart, but Natalie doesn't remove her hands, and Sophie has to think that's a good sign._ _

__“So, um, which way to your room?”_ _

__Natalie doesn't say anything until she's led Sophie down the hall to her door, when she says, “Just because we're sharing, it doesn't mean you have to -”_ _

__The door opens to reveal one bed, and Sophie wants to cheer. “I don't have to do anything. But I _want_ to.”_ _

__“Thank god,” Natalie says, pulling her inside and tossing Sophie's shoes and handbag onto floor in front of the closet before adding her own to the pile._ _

__“Now I'm the one with the advantage,” Sophie says as she tugs Natalie towards her. Her nerves are bubbling under her skin because she can lean down and kiss her again, instead of just spending hours on set wondering what if would be like if she did. It's less tentative than the kiss in the elevator, more confident and full of intention. Intention that Sophie is incredibly invested in seeing become reality._ _

__She reaches around the back of Natalie's dress, looking for the zip, as Natalie kisses her neck and feel her husky laugh against Sophie's collar bone. “This isn't the first time you've done this.”_ _

__“No, girls and guys,” Sophie says tugging the zip down. “You're not defiling me or anything.”_ _

__“Hmm, we'll see about that.”_ _

__There's an odd tone to her voice, and Sophie pulls back, this position has the advantage of letting her see down Natalie's now gaping top. “What, you're not jealous, are you?”_ _

__“Of course I'm not jealous of Hailee Steinfeld or anyone else -”_ _

__“How'd you know about Hailee?” Sophie's distracted as she asks, because she's let her fingers skim up the side of Natalie's dress, pushing it down to expose the extremely high-tech bra that Natalie's been wearing all night. She knows how to get out of one of these from the inside, but she's not sure she could do it from this angle._ _

__“You, love, are not very subtle.”_ _

__Sophie looks up from Natalie's breasts and laughs. “It worked on you.”_ _

__Natalie twists her lips and gets to work on Sophie's dress, which is a fantastic plan, but still doesn't solve the problem of Natalie's bra. Sophie might consider doing something dramatic and ripping it, but these things are expensive, and she still doesn't want to come across as too eager. Actually, it's probably years late for that._ _

__“I at least tried to resist.”_ _

__“I don't know why.” Sophie pushes Natalie's dress down further, even as she can feel her own slipping._ _

__“Well, for one, you were fifteen.”_ _

__“Haven't been for ages.”_ _

__Natalie's fingers are dancing across the bare skin of Sophie's lower back, and Sophie's grasp on proper sentence structure is slipping a bit. It falls further away when she hears the intake of breath that means Nat's realized Sophie didn't bother with a bra for the after party at all._ _

__“I'll make it up to you.” The promise in that makes Sophie feel light-headed, and she's glad when her dress is finally gone and Natalie pushes her back onto the bed._ _

__It's mesmerizing to watch Natalie stand above her and take off that maddening bra, and then straddle Sophie with nothing but little bits of cloth and lace between them._ _

__Natalie leans in close, and Sophie skims her hands up the side of her torso, watching how Nat tries to suppress a shiver. Natalie touches Sophie's neck, and she tilts her chin up, expecting a kiss, but instead Natalie starts pulling the pins from Sophie's hair._ _

__"Really?" Sophie asks. It's not like she hasn't spent hours thinking about Natalie's hair, too, but they're nearly naked on a bed, and she's got other priorities._ _

__"Your hair should never be pinned up like that, especially not for this."_ _

__That sounds like Nat's been thinking about this, too, and Sophie can't help squirming a bit at that. She leans up and takes one of Natalie's nipples into her mouth because they're _right there,_ and she likes the sound of Natalie's gasp._ _

__The pins come out faster then._ _

__When enough of them are gone for Natalie's liking, she pulls Sophie's face up and kisses her again, her hands tangling in the now loose hair. It's hot and raw and _dirty_ and Sophie never wants it to end. She pushes up into it and tries to roll them over so she can be on top and press down into Natalie, but she's held in place, with a firm hand._ _

__She can't help but let out a small whimper, and she can feel the edges of Natalie's mouth tilt up, like she'd be smirking if her lips weren't otherwise occupied. Her grip loosens then and her hand moves away, only to come down on the edge of Sophie's underwear. She lifts her hips instinctively, but that just lifts them both off the bed until she realizes that isn't helping anything._ _

__Natalie hooks her fingertips under the lace and rolls to the side so she can tug them down. She holds her breath even though it's only a matter of seconds between her kicking off that last bit of fabric and Natalie sliding her fingers between Sophie's legs. They fall open easily. Sophie is desperate for the touch, she's wet and aching for it and thank god, Natalie doesn't see a need to tease. Her fingers move confidently, stroking Sophie until she feels like she's going to turn inside out. She cries out when Natalie withdraws her fingers, and then again when her mouth replaces them. Her tongue teases around Sophie's clit and every nerve in her body seems to be focused on that one centimeter as Natalie's tongue flicks against it before pressing deeper inside of her._ _

__Sophie rocks against Natalie's face, and her vision goes a little blurry as her whole body seems to contract before coming apart with a cry._ _

__She's not sure how long it is before the world rights itself again - she hopes not too long - but when she blinks, Natalie's risen from the floor and is leaning back against the headboard, looking like the cat who ate the canary. And touching herself._ _

__“Wait wait wait,” Sophie says._ _

__“Are you sure? You looked so comfortable,” Natalie teases, but her hand moves easily under Sophie's as she replaces Nat's fingers with her own._ _

__“You didn't _actually_ break me,” Sophie says, mouth hovering over Natalie's. “You'll have to try a little harder than that.”_ _

__“Is that a complaint?”_ _

__“A challenge,” Sophie says before closing the gap. Natalie's mouth is sticky and salty and it's _Sophie_ so it's the hottest thing she could imagine. She hopes this can last all night._ _

__*_ _

__Natalie starts to stir as Sophie fires off another text, and she murmurs, "Who's that?"_ _

__"Oh, just Hailee." Her phone is buzzing in her hand, but it's easy to ignore now that Nat's awake._ _

__"Mmm, you know most would prefer that their bed mate not text an ex while still in bed."_ _

__"She's not an ex," Sophie says, putting her phone down and rolling over to look at Natalie. It's not creepy anymore, now that she's awake. "We weren't anything for her to be an ex of. Besides, Jen's been texting up a storm."_ _

__Natalie cracks an eye at her. "But I never slept with Jen."_ _

__"Oh. That's... disappointing, actually."_ _

__Natalie laughs into her pillow. "You are so strange."_ _

__"But you like it." Sophie grins as she leans over to kiss the corner of Natalie's mouth._ _

__"God help us."_ _


End file.
